


(Your favorite season)

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (your favorite season), BAMF Nathaniel Kurtzberg, But whatever, Day 15, M/M, Nathmarc November, Spring, The akuma isn't really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 15 of NathMarc November.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	(Your favorite season)

Nathaniel always loved spring. It symbolized new beginnings and Nathaniel really needs that with Marc. They... didn’t exactly get off on the best foot. Nathaniel… might have overreacted… Ok, he definitely could have handled the situation better, but why did Marinette have to be so vague and get his hopes up! He would have expected only seeing Marc instead of Ladybug! Well, now it feels weird to say “only” when referring to Marc. Marc is… amazing. Beautiful, smart… scary. Nathaniel has seen him use a knife.

Anyway, the point is that Nathaniel really doesn’t want to mess this up. His new chance started the moment Marc took his hand. He can’t let the, admittedly cute, boy down!

Today is the perfect chance to prove himself. The art club is going on a picnic. He can make Marc feel comfortable, no matter how badass he is, he’s still shy, so this will be perfect. It has to be. And if he manages to sneak away with Marc, well that wouldn’t be terrible, would it?

Nathaniel has everything planned out, but then an Akuma ruins it. Nathaniel didn’t pay attention to their speech about some inconvenience they had, he was fuming. Hawkmoth just _had_ to choose _now_ to ruin everyone’s day. Nathaniel is not going to stand for it. Neither is Marc, Nathaniel can see him fiddle with one of his knives behind his back.

With the Akuma still talking and neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir in sight, Nathaniel does something. Something stupid.

“HEY ASSHOLE!” Nathaniel shouts, punching the Akuma, “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I AM ON A FUCKING DATE!”

Nathaniel continues beating the Akuma up. Ok, so maybe he goes overboard, but he is _angry._

Nathaniel can hear Alix cheer him on in the background while everyone else watches in horror.

“I HAD A WHOLE PLAN TO GET THIS REALLY CUTE BOY NAMED MARC TO DATE ME AND YOU, _RUINED_ IT.”

Nathaniel finally stops when Chat Noir arrives. Even Chat is looking at him a little scared.

Nathaniel turns to Marc to see his reaction, hoping he doesn’t say anything bad.

“You think I’m cute?”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/qTFSNPz


End file.
